


Sunburnt

by saebaeran



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saebaeran/pseuds/saebaeran
Summary: Aloe vera is said to be a great remedy for sunburns, but combined with the touch of someone you love it truly works wonders.





	Sunburnt

Fresh air fills your lungs as you stretch out your arms towards the sky and take in a deep breath. The long, cold days of winter are gone and you’re much too happy to be basking in the spring sun. As much as you love sweaters and cuddling with your boyfriend by the fireplace, wood cracking and your lips constantly seeking the warmth of his, you’ve been needing this time outside for quite a while.  
_Spring._  
_A new beginning._  
Purchasing your own house was a big decision for you and Saeran, but one that both of you felt it was time to make. Your real estate agent was beaming with joy when you told him money is not an issue and you have just one simple demand – for your new place to have a big garden.  
You knew this house was special as soon as you saw it. A stone path wound through a small garden with roses to lead you to the massive front door, the only thing that felt out of place in the otherwise charming exterior of the building. The wooden-framed windows caught Saeran’s eye as soon as he noticed them. As his smile grew wider, reaching his eyes with no difficulty, you were sure he was imagining putting small pots with blooming flowers on the sills.  
The inside of the house was clean and void of any hints of the previous occupants’ style.  
_A white canvas._  
Every room was an invitation for you two to paint it with your own memories, good and bad, and make it the masterpiece of your life. Still, you skimmed through the rooms quickly, eager to move on to the place that really mattered. The backyard. The house’s gem.  
_Your future garden._  
To this day, you still remember the thick carpet of colorful leaves covering the dying grass underneath it. As the cool wind picked them up from the ground and swirled them around in a lively, but short-lived dance, you felt like nothing could ever beat the divine beauty of this season. A gentle squeeze of your hand made you to look up to meet your boyfriend’s eyes, his face reflecting the joy radiating from yours. You two belonged here.  
_This was going to be your home._  
Slender arms wrap around your waist and make you come back to the present moment. You feel Saeran’s lips on the back of your neck and giggle, his touch more than welcome, but quite a bit ticklish.  
“Daydreaming?” His voice is soft as he moves his head slightly to the side so he could rest his chin on your shoulder.  
“Mm, was I?” Your eyes are still glued to the blue sky, following the lazy movements of the white puffy clouds. “I was just remembering something, but I guess you could call it daydreaming. Every day I spend with you is a dream come true after all.”  
He buries his head deeper into the crook of your neck, arms tightening around you. You can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, so you giggle. You turn around in his arms to face him and the sight confirms your suspicions – he is beet red.  
“My, my. Why so shy?”  
He uses his arms to guide yours around his neck and then lets them fall back around your waist. Eyes locked on yours, he leans in closer to you, but stops just a couple of inches away from your face. His breath is soft on your skin, lips inviting, and you find yourself needing them as much as you need oxygen.  
“I was just caught off guard, my love.” He inches closer, eyes never leaving yours, until his lips find the comfort and warmth of yours. The kiss starts off hesitantly, as if he’s afraid you’ll pull away, but you never do, so he pulls you in closer to him, his lips now needy, hungry. His feelings pour into your whole being and you feel as if you’re bathing in the warmth of a thousand suns. His hands move up your back, leaving a burning trail behind them and you’re reminded that sun rays can cause fire, too.

You stay in each other’s embrace long after you pull away from the kiss. Your head rests on Saeran’s chest as he gently sways you side to side to the sound of spring’s soft breeze carrying around the cheerful songs of many different birds. As you feel your eyelids growing heavy, a pleasant smell fills your nostrils.  
“Sweetie, what are you cooking?” Usually, he’d be with you in the garden, but if there’s anything that can make him go inside instead of staying to help you, it’s cooking.  
“Mmm, it’s a surprise,” he chuckles as he swirls you around one last time.  
“Oh, a reward for my hard work! Makes me wanna work even harder!”  
His fingers leave yours reluctantly as he takes a couple of steps back.  
“Don’t overdo it, princess. You might get sun burns if you stay outside too long.”  
You roll your eyes and turn around to focus on your work, completely disregarding his advice.  
A decision you come to regret less than half an hour later.  
It started with an irritating itch on your ears, but you payed it no mind as you continued digging holes for the tulips you wanted to plant. Then the itch began spreading down your exposed neck, making you feel like someone had pinched you hard. But it’s not until small red spots had appeared on your forearms did you realize you’d let things go too far.  
Saeran is still cooking when you enter the kitchen. He looks up as soon as he catches your movements out of the corner of his eyes. Gaze cast down, you move to sit on the counter stool across from him.  
“Hey, princess, what’s…”  
You say nothing as you show him your red forearms, eyes still refusing to meet his.  
“I should have listened to you,” you confess as you let out a deep sigh.  
Seconds later, he’s right next to you, turning your stool around so he could look at you. His hands cup your cheeks and he slightly lifts your face up, making you meet his gaze.  
“Let me take care of you.” His soft lips stretch into a smile and you find yourself unable to refuse his genuine offer.  
He leaves the room for a minute, a sharp, clean knife in his hand, and when he comes back, he’s carrying a couple of spiky green leaves.  
_Aloe vera._  
As you try to remember what you’ve read about this plant, you hear him turn the tap on. The sound of water splashing on his skin makes you wish you could just dive in the sink and let the cool liquid soothe your pain. A bath doesn’t sound like a bad choice right now, but you have a selfish reason to not want to move an inch from your spot.  
_He’s doing this for you._  
Curios about what he’s going to do with the leaves, you turn around in your stool so you could watch him. His brows are slightly furrowed, the soft smile from before still present on his beautiful face. As he peels away the green portion of the leaves, he starts humming an unfamiliar melody under his breath. Completely enamored by the sight in front of you, you prop yourself on your elbows, hands under your chin to support the weight of your head. You let out a long love sigh and he chuckles, the perfect addition to the gentle melody coming through his lips.  
“You know, I’ve never done this for anyone else before,” he says as he starts scooping the gel out of the now peeled leaves. “It’s… It makes me feel happy. Taking care of you, living in our dream house with you, just being in the same room with you,” he pauses to look at you, “it makes me happy. You are my dream come true, my angel. I love you with all my heart.”  
His voice gets shaky and you feel your heart threatening to burst out of your chest. The gel now ready, Saeran circles around the counter to once again come right next to you. You’re at a loss for words, mouth slightly open in the hopes that the feelings swirling around in your heart will form coherent sentences on their own. As he starts applying the remedy on your skin, you feel your face going red for a completely different reason this time.  
“My, my. Why so shy?” His soft voice interrupts the chaos in your head and you feel like everything starts coming back to its place. You giggle and he follows suit, his fingers gently massaging the reddened skin of your arms.  
“I was just caught off guard, my love. I was just caught off guard…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^  
> Be sure to check out my Tumblr page - https://sae-bae-ran.tumblr.com/  
> I post MysMe headcanons, scenarios, short fics, and updates there.
> 
> Have a great day, lovelies! ^^


End file.
